


Treat you right

by zonderliing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: filthy rarepair fulfillment youre welcome





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bzou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzou/gifts).



For all other things, Kuroo was extremely dense. However when it came to Kageyama, he was surprisingly good at picking up little thing that the setter never said out loud. In all honesty being able to read Kageyama like an open book had its perks, like when they were sitting watching TV, curled around each other comfortably but he could feel the boys eyes glancing over at him and see his fingers twitching, aching to grab at the other or rather just itching for Kuroo to make a move on him. 

The older man smirked to himself, leaning up and peeling himself off of Kageyama, stretching his long arms out and yawning fakely. 

"It’s pretty late, might be time to go to bed." He said quietly, opening a single eye to glance down at Kageyama who sat up a bit on the couch. His eyes were wide and pleading, lips softly parted and moist from being freshly licked. 

Kuroo knew he was teasing, knew Kageyama would never go outright and say he wanted sex but Kuroo knew that’s exactly what he was waiting for, still it was fun to tease and watch the way Kageyama positively squirmed when Kuroo turned and headed for his room, the shorter boy quickly scurrying after him, only to walk in on Kuroo slipping his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. 

Kageyama swallowed thickly, his eyes trailing down the man’s body, tones abs and hard hipbones that dipped down in deep arrow towards his crotch. Kageyama felt his own dick getting hard at just the thought of it but suddenly his gaze snapped up when Kuroo cleared this throat, drawing the boy’s attention back to sharp golden eyes, staring him down with a wicked smirk. 

"Did you want something? Tobio?” 

The shorter male nodded and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Kuroo as he leaned up to slit their lips together, his tongue coaxing Kuroo’s mouth open to which he complied with a soft moan at the back of his throat. 

Kuroo could feel the head radiating from the other boy even through his shirt, grabbing at the impeding cloth and pulling it up to toss it away. He dragged him towards the bed, pulling him into his lap as he ground his hips up, making Kageyama gasp as their clothes erections made pleasant friction. 

The setter shuddered and moaned into Kuroo’s mouth as they kissed, wiggling his hips impatiently which made Kuroo chuckle, breaking apart from the kiss to shove Kageyama down and climb over him, pinning him down so he couldn’t squirm as he relentlessly teased the boy. 

Kuroo’s lips trailed down his neck, sucking dark marks into his sensitive skin. Kageyama always made the cutest whimpering noises at that and Kuroo absolutely loved it. The setter arched up into the feather light touch of Kuroo’s lips, dancing across his skin with sweet kisses. His tongue flicked over a pink perky nipple and made Kageyama gasp and twist within Kuroo’s strong hold, keeping his wrists pinned down against the mattress. 

“Now now Tobio, if you’re patient I’ll treat you really good.” 

Kuroo’s voice was deep and silky, making the hair on Kageyama’s neck stand on end, chills running down his spine but he’d honestly be waiting all day and this teasing was driving him crazy.

“N-No, now.” His voice was timid, hesitantly looking down at Kuroo who had raised a brow upon hearing his voice. It was clear in the way the older man’s expression changed that he didn’t like that answer. Their relationship was pretty plain, Kuroo had a thick cock and could fuck him hard so he’d never really been one to complain but he craved something more from Kuroo and the air of dominance he held in that moment made Kageyama shudder in anticipation. 

Kuroo sat up straighter, making the other boy seem that much smaller as he towered over him, he released his hands but Kageyama made no move to escape. 

“On your hands and knees.” The smaller male swallowed thickly and quickly did as he was told, Kuroo’s eyes dark and catlike as he watched Kageyama shift until his ass was sticking up and his face was down in the mattress, head slightly tilting so he could look up over his shoulder at his boyfriend.   
Kuroo’s hands were on him in a second, leaning over him and pressing his entire weight against the others back, holding him down. He pressed kisses to the back of Kageyama’s neck, loving the way he shivered in his hold. Kuroo’s hands felt up the boys chest before moving down his sides and palming the bulge between his legs. Kageyama moaned at that, pressing back into the touch but before he could fully appreciate the feeling the hands were gone. 

Kageyama whined and shifted up on his arms, glancing back at Kuroo with a complaint on his lips but it melted into a groan as his ass was suddenly slapped, hard. 

“What was that?” Kuroo purred, his voice like silk, seeming to wrap around Kageyama’s body and make him feel hot all over.   
“I couldn’t hear you over your cute little moans.” Kuroo smirked and his hand came back down to slap against Kageyama’s ass, making him flinch and his teeth sink into his bottom lip to hold back a moan, he shouldn’t be enjoying that as much as he was. 

Kageyema’s face exploded into a blush, hiding his face in the pillows and sticking his ass out further, silently requesting that Kuroo spank him again. 

The older male chuckled quietly, raising a perfectly sculpted brow at the others reaction. He hadn’t expected Kageyama to actually enjoy the spanking, he’d just wanted to make him squirm a bit but he could thoroughly indulge himself in finding one of Kageyama’s apparently secret kinks. 

“Oh you like that, do you?” He said quietly, more to himself than to the other but Kageyama heart him anyway and his fingers sank deeply into the pillow he was currying trying to suffocate himself with. 

“Please.” The smaller boys voice was muffled but Kuroo heard him regardless, reaching down to rid Kageyama of his pants and boxers, his fingers leaving burning marks across Kageyema’s skin. Long slender digits kneading themselves into the curve of the boys ass before pulling back and delivering another hard smack, this time leaving a pretty red mark in its wake. 

Kuroo chuckled as Kageyema’s flinch was quickly followed by a groan as his ass sticking out further. He rubbed over the heated skin slowly before spanking him again, relishing in the soft noises that grew increasingly louder after every spank until Kageyama was reduced to a whimpering and shivering mess, throwing his head back and crying out loudly before begging Kuroo to stop, which he immediately did. 

“Please.” Kageyama lifted himself slowly, his arms feeling weak but he looked back with flushed cheeks and tear stained eyes. His lips swollen from being bitten and abused but Kuroo couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and capturing the other in a soft kiss. 

“Please fuck me.” Kageyama whispered against the others lips and the words made Kuroo’s cock twitch, nodding and moving off the bed briefly to grab some lube and a condom before returning to Kageyama who had rolled over and spread his legs, waiting. 

Kuroo practically growled at the display, climbing back into the bed and lubing up his fingers before pressing them against Kageyema’s tight hole, working him open one finger at a time and swallowing his moans with chaste kisses. 

“Tobio you’re so good to me.” He whispered praise between the thrusts of his fingers, curling them deep inside and building the smaller boy up until he was practically crying with how badly he needed his boyfriend.

His nails dug into Kuroo’s shoulders and he begged breathlessly for Kuroo to enter him, voice hoarse from moaning so loudly. 

Finally Kuroo ceased his teasing and was willing to give Kageyama what he’d wanted all along. He pulled his fingers out and slipped the condom on, lining himself up before sinking inside the other, giving him time to adjust between each shallow thrust. Kageyama clawed down Kuroo’s back, leaving angry red marks but he wasn’t complaining at all. The smaller boy rolled his hips up against the other, encouraging him to move and he did. 

Grabbing the boy behind the knees and pushing him down, fucking him deep and hard enough to make the bed shift below them, knocking against the wall, the neighbors would surely have a reason to complain about all the noise but Kageyama would be satisfied when they both fucked until they were spent. 

Kuroo tied the condom off and tossed it in the trash once they were done and got up to get himself and Kageyama a glass of water before curling up in bed to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
